The Tutor
by My Cinderella
Summary: McGonagall gives Hermione the unfortunate task of tutoring Draco when he falls  behind in transfiguration class. But the two get a little more than they bargain for when Draco finds himself in her room later that night. 6th year. One shot in 4 chapters. M
1. Falling behind

**A/N:** **I was inspired to write my own after reading Akashathekitty's The Bracelet, so a lot of thanks goes to her for showing me the greater things in life. :) ****Also, a shout out to my lovely Betas, Paolo & Oliy, who listened to me prattle about how to go about writing the sex scene. This is my first Draco/Hermione Fanfiction and it was basically supposed to be a Christmas present to myself (though, I couldn't get it all out on e-paper on time so it's a little late) It's a one-shot broken up into 4 chapters for the sake of the change in setting and perspective. So without further ado, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Just a moment," Professor McGonagall called out from behind her desk.

Shit. Draco thought to himself, as he hastily threw his books into his bag and attempted to make a run for it. There were still a few students left in the room copying down notes. If only he could—

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco hesitantly came to a stop. He had nearly made it out of the classroom too. Old hag. Nothing slipped past her, did it? He willed himself to about face and reluctantly placed one foot in front of the other until he had reached the large wooden desk where Professor McGonagall sat peering at him from beneath her spectacles.

Draco averted his eyes, fixing his gaze on a spot on the wooden desk that suddenly required his undivided attention. Couldn't the old witch just ask him and be done with it already? It was a constant reminder that he had not only been unsuccessful in trying to mend the vanishing cabinet but had now also made it painstakingly obvious that he were up to something.

"Do you have something for me?" She asked finally, her expression unwavering as she waited for a response.

Draco sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "No." He muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor McGonagall inquired again, though they both already knew the answer.

"No." He repeated, allowing his hand to slowly drop from his face.

For a moment, she said nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are becoming more and more neglectful with your school work. You have been given multiple opportunities to make up for the lost work and still you do nothing. It is as if you've given up on trying completely." She lectured, "Quite frankly, I'm not sure what is going on nor is it my business to ask but I specifically recall you being quite good in Transfiguration."

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had more than enough on his plate already and he certainly didn't need to be reprimanded for poor _school_ work. It was the least of his worries...it was almost amusing.

"You find this amusing, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked suddenly, mirroring his thoughts.

It was then that he realized that his mouth had unknowingly pulled into a smirk. It dropped just as quickly as it had formed on his face.

"Not at all, Professor." Draco replied bitterly, doing his best to look anywhere _but_ at the old bat.

Professor McGonagall sighed and it seemed to stretch on for days before she shifted her focus to stare at something across the room.

"It has become evident to me that perhaps what you need is a little more motivation." She disclosed. "Miss Granger?"

At the mention of the name, Draco's head immediately whipped up to follow McGonagall's gaze. Sure enough, there sat the little creature of dirt herself, quill pressed against a piece of parchment in mid note-taking.

Granger seemed almost as perplexed as he did himself but after a few moments, she slowly got up from where she was seated and walked over.

* * *

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione replied, doing her absolute best not to acknowledge the nauseating Blonde figure beside her.

"Mr. Malfoy has been falling behind in Transfiguration class." Professor McGonagall mused.

At first, Hermione wasn't sure as how to respond. Had she been called all the way over here just to be told something she could very well care less about? She quickly snuck a glance at Malfoy, who seemed utterly confused himself. However, upon catching her gaze, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked away.

"If you continue to keep this up, there is no guarantee that you will pass the class this year." McGonagall stated, turning her attention to Malfoy. "And so for the next month, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps you need…a tutor." She said slowly before allowing her gaze to shift to Hermione.

It was as if Hermione had been kneed in the stomach, for all she was capable of doing was sucking in a sharp breath. It seemed to have found its way over to a very tense Malfoy, whose grey eyes were now as wide as saucers.

"But Professor, I can't—I have…I have prefect duties!" Hermione sputtered, frantically raking her mind for every possible excuse she could find. The mere thought of having to spend another minute, let alone an entire _month_ with the egotistical bigot made her cringe.

"If I remember correctly, Malfoy is also a prefect. I'm sure you two can put your after hours privileges to good studying use." Professor McGonagall countered.

"But, I…he—wouldn't that interfere with the Prefect schedule? We have to do rounds! Especially since we're on such high alert!" Hermione jabbered, her face scrunching up in distress.

She noticed that Malfoy had gone awfully quiet and wondered why he hadn't taken the opportunity to intervene or make a jab at her "inferiority" by now.

"I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and arrange for a change in the schedule tonight. I'm sure the other Prefects will have no problem with handling your rounds for the next couple of weeks." McGonagall replied coolly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, anything, but closed it again once she realized that it was a lost cause.

"I'll do the essays. Detention. Anything." Malfoy wavered, seeming to have found his voice again.

"I can add the essays _and_ detention on top of the tutoring, if that is your wish, Mr. Malfoy." She mused, her icy blue eyes daring him to respond.

Malfoy looked away and Hermione noticed that his hand had balled so tightly into a fist that his knuckles were now white. She could almost feel the anger resonating from him before he readjusted his bag and stormed out of the classroom.

"It's settled then." Professor McGonagall concluded, turning her attention to a set of papers in front of her. "I expect a progress report on his performance within the next two weeks, Miss Granger." She commented, not bothering to look up at Hermione.

When it became evident that McGonagall would not spend another moment discussing the matter, Hermione dismissed herself, slowly walking back to her desk to pack her things. She didn't even bother to copy the last couple of sentences on the board that she had failed to get down. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't think at all. An entire month tutoring Malfoy? Her stomach twisted at the thought and she quickly exited the classroom before any more thinking could make her breakfast reappear.


	2. Late night escapades

"Malfoy!" A voice much too high pitched and naggy for his own liking called after him as he rounded the corner.

"I'm beginning to think that you do this purposely just to get me alone. Sorry to bruise your ego, Granger, but filthy little muggles aren't exactly my cup of tea." Draco retorted.

"Trust me, you aren't doing me any favors." Hermione scoffed, her cheeks visibly flushed when she finally caught up to him. "I'm not any happier about this than you are, so as soon as this is all over we can both be on our merry ways."

"See, now I thought we were already doing that." He replied dryly, not bothering to slow his pace.

His field of vision was suddenly blinded by a big bush of hair.

"Look, I don't know _why_ you're failing Transfiguration and believe me when I say that I _really _don't care but I'm just trying to help you so that I—

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I didn't _ask_ for your help in the first place, Granger, and I sure as bloody hell don't _want_ any, especially not from any one of your dirty mudblood kind." He spat, making sure to avoid any sort of physical contact with the girl as he maneuvered around her.

The bright red that had now filled Hermione's cheeks had little to do with her trying to keep up with him. She didn't know why she was even bothering. She supposed that she had almost been led to believe that his dramatic change in demeanor this year meant that he was actually growing up for once. She laughed inwardly. Clearly, she had been wrong.

"I wonder what your father will think when you have to repeat sixth year again." A voice that sounded an awful lot like Hermione's blurted, though she didn't recalled ever having decided to speak in the first place. "I'm sure he'll be absolutely _thrilled_. Speaking of which, how is he doing? I haven't heard from him since—

Hermione was thrown against the wall so quickly that the wind was knocked out of her. Between the jab of something sharp on her left cheek and the dots that now occupied her vision, she could make out a pair of angry grey eyes and an unpleasant familiar sneer.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." He snarled, the tip of his wand digging deeper into her cheek.

It soon became clear that their little spat had drawn quite some attention from a group of fourth years, who were now huddled amongst one another whispering quietly. The crowd seemed to be growing in number little by little as students began filing out of their classrooms.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a thin line. Upon seeing the annoyance on her face, Malfoy seemed almost amused and held her glare for a few moments longer before she felt the pressure on her left cheek disappear.

Hermione fought the severe urge to grab her own wand and hex him to bits. Their audience, however, would prove to be a difficult obstacle to overcome if she tried to explain that it had simply been an "accident". Malfoy was making things a lot harder than they needed to be and she certainly wasn't about to lose her Prefect privileges and everything she had worked so hard for over some arrogant pain in the arse. She eyed the crowd warily before taking in a deep breath. She was sure to regret her next set of words later on when it came down to it.

"The library. Tonight. After the Quidditch match." Hermione strained, doing her best to keep her voice leveled as she righted herself.

The look that Malfoy threw her suggested that she might have just grown another pair of heads.

"And what makes you think that I'll actually show up?" He laughed, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Hermione's eyes coldly fixed on his and she leaned in to speak in a voice so low that it was barely audible. "Because if you don't, I'll go straight to Dumbledore come morning and let him know about your little late night escapades to the Room of Requirement."

Malfoy stiffened and for a split second, Hermione could have sworn that she saw the grey in his eyes shift completely to a ravenous black.

"Hm. I thought that might get your attention…don't be late now." Hermione chided, the edge of her lips curling into a smirk as she turned to leave.


	3. The search for Granger

Draco was just about ready to kill Granger.

It was well after 8 o clock and the library had long been deserted, leaving only him and Madam Pince to dwell in an agonizing silence. It didn't exactly help that she would shoot him a suspicious glance every couple of minutes, no doubt trying to figure out what someone like him would be doing by himself in the library after hours.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Why exactly he had agreed to meet Granger in the library, he hadn't the slightest idea. In fact, the more he thought about it, the angrier he seemed to get. Since when did he ever let what the mudblood said get to him?

Draco's eyes narrowed as he recalled the threat that she had thrown at him earlier. That was another thing. He had been so caught up with trying to fix the damn vanishing cabinet that he barely cared for petty things like Quidditch or tormenting first years for shits and giggles anymore. Of course someone like poofy Potter and his little friends would notice.

"I've been watching you for a little over a half hour now. What are you waiting around for, boy? The library is closed." Madam Pince croaked.

Somehow she had appeared directly behind him, nearly causing Draco to jump out of his seat.

"What business is it to you?" He growled, turning around in his seat to stare her down.

Almost immediately after speaking, he had regretted it to the utmost degree.

"What business is it to _me_?" The woman trilled, her voice raising an octave. "_I_ happen to be the librarian and _you _are the one who has no business here, clearly!" She added, gesturing to the lack of books or anything really at the table where he sat before she went back to squawking at him.

Draco slowly closed his eyes. Pansy hadn't been joking when she said that Madam Pince was quite probably the most anal person she had ever met. In fact, it didn't do the witch any justice at all. He fought the urge to shut her up permanently as he grabbed for his bag and headed out the library, the words "OUT! OUT! OUT!" ringing in his ears until he had finally reached the staircase.

Yes, it seemed that Granger would die tonight.

* * *

"Abstinence." He hissed once he had made his way to the entrance of the seventh floor.

The Fat Lady glowered at him warily before the large painting reluctantly swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. He was instantly met with an eruption of noise and chanting before Draco remembered that they had, unfortunately, lost a victory to Gryffindor during the Quidditch match a few hours earlier. Not that he cared. He was too busy scoping out a particular mudblood bitch.

After a quick scan of the common room, he came to the conclusion that Granger wasn't there, not from what he could see anyway, and began walking toward the girl's dormitories.

Aside from a few first years that eyed him nervously but otherwise said nothing, no one had even noticed that he had made his way into their common room, not even Potter or Weasel. They were too busy celebrating. What a bunch of daft twits. He smirked as climbed the stairs to the sixth floor. It wasn't long before he reached his destination. Without so much as a knock, he made it into the room, only to find that it was empty.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be kidding me." He fumed, looking around the room.

He sighed heavily. If he went back downstairs now, someone was bound to see him and have a hissy fit. As if he needed any _more_ of that. His patience was wearing thin and he didn't know if he had it in him anymore to hold back from cursing someone if they did. Besides, if there was anyone he wanted to curse right now, it was Granger.

Draco dropped onto the nearest recliner, a mix of frustration and disgust starting to cloud his mood.

Who did she think she was? Threatening him and_ then_ standing him up when he was actually nice enough to comply? The little bint really didn't know who she was messing with, did she? He'd show her_ exactly_ who would have the last laugh in the end. A smirk played on his lips at the prospect.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke through his thoughts and the smirk grew even wider. He stared intently past the golden drape that blocked his view of the door, waiting.

"Forget something, did we?" Draco jeered as the door clicked shut, only to have his breath catch in his throat at what he saw.


	4. A mutual understanding

**A/N: I apologise for taking so long to write this! Life was constantly getting in the way. But alas, my creation is now complete and I am please to say that it is ready for you all to read. Without further ado I hope you enjoy this fourth and final installment of the Tutor!**

* * *

This would be the first and last time that she would ever let Ginny talk her into doing something so absurd, Hermione thought to herself as she stumbled into the room, pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it aside. Had it always been this hot or was it just her? She had just finished unbuttoning her blouse when she looked up and found herself face to face with the last person that she ever wanted to see sitting in her room.

"Oh!" She yelped. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione stammered, her cheeks starting to flush with colour.

For some reason, he seemed to be at a loss for words. He stared back at her, unmoving, with a look of genuine surprise on his face. It was odd…and very unlike Malfoy. It made her uncomfortable. Why was he…?

Realization hit her with the force similar to that of a 10 ton boulder.

"Oh, Merlin! The library! I completely forgot!" Hermione cried, turning to make a leave from the room and nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. "There's still time. We can go right now!" She sputtered as she pried the door open.

The door quickly slammed shut, causing her to yelp in surprise. Hermione craned her head to look back and though Malfoy had not moved from where he was seated, she realized that he had been the one to cast the charm on the door. Her thoughts were confirmed when the clicking of the lock sounded.

"What's the rush?" He murmured, seeming to have found his voice again as his lips quirked into a smile.

His silver eyes watched her intently and after a moment, she followed his gaze and looked down.

Hermione felt her cheeks sting with heat and it was only then that she realized she was standing alone in a room half naked with a boy who had probably seen more than he should have. Hermione quickly crossed her arms over her chest and from the corner of her eye; she could have sworn she saw a glint of disappointment on Malfoy's face. It was hard to tell when her vision was slowly becoming more and more blurry by the second.

"How did you even get up here?" Hermione managed to utter, hoping to sound at least remotely upset as she tried to ignore the fact that her head was pounding like bloody murder.

* * *

As Draco watched the Gryffindor undress, it occurred to him that something was severely wrong with him. _Very_ wrong. He should have felt disgusted, repulsed even, and yet he didn't. He was reluctant to admit that there were, unfortunately, parts of his anatomy that could have cared less about blood status and whether or not he actually liked the girl. In fact, those very same parts only seemed to register that there was a half naked female standing right in front of him. To let such an opportunity slip by would be a waste. Even if she _was_ a mudblood.

"Granger, I'm hurt." He chided, feigning a wounded expression as he reclined in his seat. "I figured you of all people would remember that I happened to be a prefect as well."

At first, Hermione didn't respond and he took the opportunity to look her over apprehensively. He smiled. She had failed to realize that the positioning of her arms only made her chest even _more _prominent. Not that he was complaining.

"Funny. I would have thought you'd have backed out the first chance you got, Malfoy." She hiccupped, slightly leaning against the door.

"I suppose it was your lucky day, then." Draco shrugged, his eyes still fixed on a particular part of her body.

Hermione choked back a laugh.

"No, I don't think that's quite it…I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that you're afraid someone might find out about your little Death Eater ord—

The remark had temporarily snapped Draco out of his haze and he had her against the door before she had even been able to usher another word. Hermione seemed unfazed, blinking heavily a few times before a pout had set on her lips.

"It seems I've hit a sore spot." She slurred, her eyes momentarily lifting to note her restrained arms.

"Such cheek from someone who can ill afford it." Draco growled, tightening his grip.

"I happen to have very nice cheeks, actually." Hermione replied, catching him off guard.

Draco's eyes shifted to examine her more carefully. She was breathing heavier than usual. Her face was flushed and a thin trail of perspiration coated her forehead so that strands of her hair clung to it. He found it all to be particularly odd, as it was the middle of December and far from anything he would consider to be humid. Her eyelids were drooping slightly, masking the brown of her eyes as she peered up at him questioningly.

"…Granger, are you pissed?" He asked in disbelief.

He hadn't realized how close he was to her until she attempted to steady herself, causing her torso to brush against him unintentionally and promoting some rather inappropriate thoughts.

"Am I pissed…what kind of person do you take me for!" Hermione sputtered almost too quickly, the pink in her cheeks deepening into a crimson red.

Draco stared back at her skeptically, causing her to squirm beneath him as she tried to remove herself from his bindings.

"I may have had a swig of Firewhiskey or two…or three…" She confessed, still struggling against his restraint with no success.

The smile returned to his lips.

"You? Firewhiskey? How did you manage that one?" He snickered, pulling her arms even further above her head and making her wince.

"It was Ginny. She kept on going on about how I was too much of a prude to know anything about having fun—which is not true, at all. I'm _not_ a prude…I'm really not…." Hermione answered, her words jumbling together.

"Well, you certainly don't _look_ like a prude to me, mudblood." Draco implored, his gaze trailing to the lacey material that lined her breasts before he let her arms drop.

"Well, I suppose it takes one to know—" She began before she felt something brushing against her shoulder. "W-what are you doing?"

"So many questions." He murmured, as his fingers moved to slide off her blouse.

Hermione froze and it was only when her shirt had fallen to the floor that she seemed capable of moving again. She attempted to push him away only to have him catch her by the wrists.

"Honestly, Granger, you are making this way too easy." Draco smirked, pressing her against the door again.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." She demanded but her voice faltered.

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, I'm finding this all to be quite entertaining." He responded as he lifted her arms above her head once more.

"I hate you." She mumbled, fighting the cloudiness that was beginning to fog her brain.

Her head suddenly seemed to weigh a ton and she found herself slightly tipping forward.

Draco leaned in to position his mouth against her ear and whispered in a voice that dripped with amusement. "_Do_ you, now?"

A shiver ran down her spine and Hermione shuffled uncomfortably, hastily trying to turn away from him. But his grip held firm and he chuckled softly into her hair.

"Again. Too easy." He cooed as his lips slid down to kiss her neck.

Hermione gasped from the contact and she struggled to compose herself as her legs threatened to give out from beneath her. How she had allowed things to get this far was beyond her. Had this been under normal circumstances, she would have very well kneed Malfoy in the place where it hurt. But much to her dismay, these were_ not_ normal circumstances. The throbbing in her head had subsided, only to be replaced with a cloudiness that left her entire brain feeling numb. Her heart was thumping so quickly, she felt as though it might burst through her chest at any moment and worst of all; there was a warm sensation creeping below her stomach that she certainly did not want to own up to.

Through the haze of new found pleasure mangled with the scent of distinct cologne, she was able to make out that her arms were no longer bonded and had draped themselves over his shoulders. A small portion of her mind called attention to this and noted how easily she would be able to make a grab for her wand while he was still distracted. The other part, however, was finding it increasingly harder to concentrate as Malfoy's tongue made small circles along the path of her neck.

"Malfoy, please." Hermione breathed, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was asking him to do anymore.

Something about letting her go…?

It would be the last coherent thought she would have in a while, for Draco had begun kissing even lower. He was at her collarbone now and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. Before she knew it, her hands had snaked up to grip onto his blonde hair, causing something along the lines of a grunt to escape his lips before he nipped at her chest playfully. Hermione squealed in surprise, her fingers wrapping tighter around his hair.

* * *

Draco growled. He wasn't supposed to be finding this _that_ arousing. And she certainly wasn't supposed to taste _this_ good. But he was on the edge of losing it and by the time Hermione had allowed a quiet moan to slip from her lips, he couldn't give less of a damn about what he should or shouldn't be doing to her. His hands moved down to wrap around her thighs and he easily lifted her up as he brought his lips up to her face to claim hers.

Draco felt her hesitate for a moment as her lips stilled and he trailed his tongue along the lines of her bottom lip before he took it into his mouth and bit down. She gasped and her milky brown eyes shot to give him a cold look before they quickly filled with something that he recognized immediately. _Desire_.

A familiar smirk crept onto his face as it dawned on him that she actually enjoyed him being rough with her.

He didn't waste another minute slamming her against the nearest table, a clutter of books falling to the floor as he kissed the outlines of her jaw ravenously. She moaned, arching her back with pleasure as her body pressed up against his.

Draco suppressed a groan as he felt the full length of her body against his own. He could only imagine how she must feel _without_ her clothes on…the mere thought of having her in such a way was enough to drive him over the edge. Why was she wearing so many bloody layers? It was such a fucking tease.

He pushed her harder against the table, shifting his legs so that he was now positioned between her thighs. She willingly obliged, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him roughly against her center, causing a hiss to escape from Draco's lips.

His hands moved quickly to slide down the straps of her bra and before long that too had fallen to the floor, revealing a pair of full breasts. He looked them over abrasively and his eyes were immediately drawn to her pink nipples that were now taut little perks before he allowed his focus to shift to her face. If she had been flushed before, she must have been full-blooded now. She was panting heavily and her eyes stared back into his with what could only be described as need…and was that a hint of uncertainty he saw?

Draco slowly ran his fingers along the curve of her breasts, applying just the slightest amount of pressure on her nipples whenever he brushed against them. He felt her shiver under his touch and he grew even harder when another low moan had slipped from her lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Granger?" He asked in a hushed voice, allowing his fingers to wander down to her stomach.

The comment seemed to momentarily stir her out of her trance, for there was a flash of heat in her eyes and Draco wasn't exactly sure if it was from pleasure, inebriation or actual anger. In fact, he found it all to be rather arousing as he looked down at her; legs still entangled around his waist, her breasts bare and ready for the taking.

"You're…disgusting." She whispered, her eyes fluttering as he worked his way further down her body. He was at the band of her skirt now and she was trying her absolute hardest not to let the effect of the alcohol and the burning heat between her legs take her under. "How very Slytherin of you…to take advantage of someone…when they're not quite right."

The corner of Draco's lips pulled up of their own accord and his free hand ventured up her skirt to brush against her center.

"You think so?" Draco whispered. "Well, I wouldn't exactly consider this to be taking advantage…in fact, you feel _very_ willing to me." He chuckled as his hand moved to rub her through her knickers.

She immediately fell silent and sucked in a sharp breath as he lifted the fabric aside, his grey eyes flinting to watch her face as his fingers teased along the path of her wet folds.

Hermione whimpered and was now quivering with such an effort to remain contained that he almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._ Another glance back down at the position that she was in under him quickly rid him of his guilt and Draco roughly pushed his legs against her thighs to spread them wider. He teased her entrance, playfully slipping the tips of his fingers between the lips of her quim as his thumb made circular movements on her clit.

"Oh…" Hermione breathed, her head craned back against the wooden table and her hips reflexively leaned into his touch to intensify the stimulation.

Her sudden movement caused a groan to catch in Draco's throat as he felt just how wet she actually was. He quickened the pace of his ministrations and Hermione squirmed relentlessly. Draco felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers and he knew that her control was starting to fall away once more.

He stole a glance at her and found that her hands were firmly stretched out besides her, as if trying to find something to grip onto. Her eyes were now closed and she had bitten down on her bottom lip in sheer pleasure.

Without warning, he slid his fingers from her hot sex, causing an exasperated whimper to escape from Hermione as her eyes flew open, frantically searching Draco's face for an explanation. His lips crooked into a smile and his fingers, still wet from her juices, moved to stroke her thighs gently.

"What was that you were saying before, Granger?" Draco whispered, his grey eyes glinting with amusement.

He never got an answer.

Hermione's hands had latched onto his shirt and she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips furiously against his. Draco wasted no time, his hands moving to hastily rid her of the remainder of her clothing. By the time Hermione began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, her clothes had long gone and it was all Draco could do not to rip his own as he went to work at unlatching his belt. Their lips never parted and she would occasionally catch his tongue in her mouth and begin sucking it very slowly, causing Draco's member to ache with such intensity that he would surely explode if he didn't get release soon.

After what seemed to be a century, his belt came loose and he tossed it aside before moving to undo his trousers. Hermione had finally removed the last button and she quickly pushed his shirt off before her hands flew up to grip his shoulders, forcing his upper body against hers. Draco moaned into her mouth as he felt her bare breasts rub against him.

"I'm going to fuck you into the ground, Granger." He mumbled against her lips when he had finally tossed the last article of clothing blocking his entrance aside.

"Mmm…" Was all she managed to say in response as her eyes locked onto his silvery grey ones.

Hermione's mind was void of any intelligible thought. Her legs had tightened around his waist and she drew him in so closely that she could feel the hardness of his shaft pressing against her thigh. Her hips shifted reflexively and she moved her hands along the length of his back, longing to have him inside her.

"Malfoy…" She began but before she could do so much as usher another plea, he had roughly thrusted into her and she was quickly lost in ecstasy.

* * *

"Fuck." Draco groaned when he had finally pushed into her, burying his head into her neck. She was soaking wet and it was all he could do not to have it all end too quickly as he thrusted in and out of her heat. Her nails had dug into his back and she seemed unable to string together any coherent words as she cried out with pleasure.

His hand slid down to grip her thigh; hiking it above her to fill her deeper as she clawed at his back, her sounds trilling louder and louder by the second. It was driving him mad.

Draco moved to kiss her neck; tracing small circles with his tongue as he took in the sweet taste of her damp skin before he sharply nipped her, leaving behind an angry red mark. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a whimper as she responded to the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. He nipped at her neck again, causing yet another red welt to surface on her light skin.

"H-harder…" She shuttered, her voice barely audible as her hands moved to aggressively grab a fistful of his hair.

He willingly obliged, quickening his pace and ramming into her with such a force that her entire body jerked from the sensation and she cried out with delight, the hands that wound themselves in his hair tightening their grasp.

"Shit, Granger." Draco choked out as she pressed against him in a way that made him enter her even more fully.

He slid his free hand up the length of her body to clutch onto her breast as he continued to pump in and out of her and it wasn't long before Hermione began to shake, her breathing becoming jagged as her moans grew more and more frenzied. With every thrust, her quivering became more vigorous and he felt the inside of her warm walls tightening around his member as she drew closer to the edge.

"I'm…I'm…" Hermione panted through hitched breaths as her arms wrapped around him to brace herself before she suddenly tensed and her voice cried out in sheer pleasure.

Draco felt her heat begin to pulsate around his cock as she came and the intensity of it all was enough to trigger his own orgasm. His movements grew rougher, faster and more avid and with one final thrust, he pushed into her as far as he could go and exploded inside her.

His arms suddenly seemed to give out from beneath him and he collapsed on top of her. They lay there for a moment, both of them breathing heavily before Draco slid himself out of her, leaving a trail of their mingled lust on her thighs as he moved to lean against a post nearby. Neither of the two moved or said a word as they fought to catch their breath, both equally trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

It wasn't until Draco had started to get dressed that Hermione propped herself up right; her hair a mess and cheeks still flushed as her brown eyes watched him inquisitively. But he made no move to acknowledge her as he began to re-button his shirt. An unsettling silence lingered in the air as she raked her mind for something to say.

"Um…" Hermione murmured, pursing her lips together in hopes that he would at least make some gesture to indicate that he had heard her.

Alas, no such luck. He was now making a grab for his tie and she knew that if she didn't do something now, it would definitely prove to be even _more_ awkward tomorrow.

"That was…interesting." She said softly as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Don't flatter yourself. This doesn't change anything." Draco retorted, but there was less bitterness in his tone than usual.

"I don't recall _me_ being the one to force you against a table." Hermione countered, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

His grey eyes studied her and his expression was unreadable for a moment before his lips pulled into a familiar smirk.

"Didn't look like you minded it one bit." Draco responded matter-of-factly. "Though I must admit, I certainly didn't expect that from _you_, Granger."

Hermione's lips parted slightly in surprise before they quickly rivaled him with a smirk of her own.

"I suppose you have a lot left to learn then, Malfoy."

His eyes flickered with something she didn't recognize and for a moment, he did nothing but stare at her. She expected him to snap back to his usual self and throw her a snide remark at any second, but he didn't. Instead, he slowly moved to close the distance between them. Hermione watched him warily, unsure of what to expect.

Suddenly, his hand moved to touch her neck.

"Is that so?" Draco asked quietly as he thumbed the raw bruises that now lined her neck.

A familiar tinge of heat returned to her legs and Hermione quickly turned her head away, much to his amusement.

"Yes." She said in a hoarse voice, her focus still on the opposite end of the room. "Now please get out of my room."

She heard him chuckle before his hand dropped from her neck and he moved away.

"Reckon you should probably clean yourself up before you give somebody a scare." Draco mused.

Hermione allowed herself a quick glance and saw that he was somehow completely dressed. Aside from his blonde hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, he seemed virtually unchanged. He was at the door now and his hand had moved to twist the knob when Hermione finally spoke up.

"Malfoy?" She called out.

Draco didn't respond but had slightly turned his body to look at her. She was sure to regret her next set of words later on when it came down to it.

"My room. Tomorrow. Same time?" Hermione murmured.

The last thing she saw before he twisted the handle and disappeared from her room was a familiar smirk and grey eyes that flickered with amusement.


End file.
